Superpower Family's Ending
Superpower Family’s Ending Seanara Lee You may have heard that there are people with superpower. Maria was one of them. Maria was born in 1910 in Houston, Texas. The only women of her family have had tremendous power for generations, and it is said that the power is lost when it is used badly or for its own benefit. With the superpower, they were able to lift the car or defeat anyone no matter how strong and how skilled people they were. When Maria turned 5 years old, she could already defeat strong young man. Because of her special power, her mom Cindy sent her to special school for her to learn how to control that. Her mother also had superpower, but her power was burned off when she turned 60 years old. She did not know what the exact reason was. Because of her special power, Cindy hide her power to prevent other people from seeing her differently. She did not want to be treated as aliens to her friends. Since Cindy suffered from controlling her power because there was no one to teach her. Her mother already died in car accident when Cindy was 3 years old. So she wanted her daughter to be better than her with controlling and using it. After few years of training at special school, Maria decided to use her special power in useful way; Maria wanted to use it to help others. She decided to use for her country. After she graduated from college, Maria, who has been trained with government army after high school, joined the CIA as a secret agent in 1930 and performed missions thereafter. Most known mission Maria performed was in 1933. After the Nazi concentration camp was created in 1933, Maria secretly went to Germany to rescue the American prisoners, and the German government secretly covered the case because the German government could not publicize their shame that time. There were not only success but also failures for Maria. Maria has been tortured several times in many missions when she was caught to the opponents. Because of her mental sickness due to torture and injury, she treated herself after retirement in 1958 for 2 years. In 1960, Maria married Steven, who owned a restaurant and had a daughter, Ellen. In 1968, ten years later when Ellen was 10 years old, the restaurant was burnt down and her entire family was dead. The reason for the fire according to the investigator was unknown, and they closed the cased fast. After the Germany’s 8th federal election in 1976, the president Helmut Kohl announced that the fire in 1968 was planned by Nazi followers to revenge her for the missions she performed against their country. The Nazi followers were worried about another agent who will be threat to their country again. Germany government also said that the United States and the Germany had agreed to cover this case with unknown to prevent controversy from both nations. When people heard the Maria family’s story, they wanted to commemorate their death. Their monument is in Houston, Texas to thank Maria’s work for the country as well as her family’s sacrifice from the Nazi followers.